Lies
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: So this is after the "snow way out" chapter. I think Hiccup didn't forgive Astrid so this is what happened after. Enjoy ;)


**HI THERE! YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO BELIVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME. I FINISHED THIS ONE-SHOT AND I CLICKED ON THE "NOT SAVE CHANGES" BUTTON, SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT AGAIN. I WAS LIKE "OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOOO** **L. ANYWAYS, IN THE CHAPTER "SNOW WAY OUT" HICCUP GETS MAD AT ASTRID, AND IF YOU PAY ATTENTION, YOU CAN SEE THAT IN THE END OF THE CHAPTER HE REALLY DOESN'T FORGIVE ASTRID. SO THIS IS LIKE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT.**

 **ENJOY! ;)**

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, opening the door of the boy's hut

"Are you in here?"

"no" a voice answered from upstairs. She laughed but immediatly went silent, the voice had sounded sad, no, not sad, it has sounded _angry,_ plus, she was here for a reason. It had passed an hour sience she had explained everything but she still felt bad about liying to him. She silently went up the stairs and stopped a few meters away from him. Hiccup was sitting in his desk, Reading something but she knew that he really wasn't paying attention.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again: I'm really sorry, I wanted to tell you, I really did" she said. He didn't turn to face her.

"And I said this before and I'll say it again" he replied, his voice cold "but you _didn't_. We were supposed to be a team, Astrid" she tried not to be hurt by how he had said _were_ and not _are_. It didn't work.

The boy was mad at her and he had all the right to be. He finally turned to look at her, and his face showed no emotion. But she knew better, there was a spark of anger and saddness in his eyes. She suddenly saw everything the way he did. His (human) best friend had betrayed him, she had been lying to him for weeks and he was more than hurt, he was heartbroken.

"now everything makes sense" he continued "how you would stay away from me and when I tried to make you talk about it, you pushed me away" suddenly, Astrid felt the sadness dissapear and anger replaced it.

"You know, I'm not the only one in this room who have made his best friend feel bad."

"oh please, when have I hurt you?" he asked.

"when Heather showed up the first time? You seemed to trust her more than me" he was about to protest when Astrid cut him off.

"and what about all those times you were about to do something or go somewhere dangerous and you didn't even bother to tell us?"

"I didn't hurt you" he said as he knew everything. Astrid felt angrier than she had before.

"were you inside my mind?"

"that's a stupid question" he responded

"answer it!" she snapped. There was a beat. Then he responded

"No"

"Then you have no idea how I felt. Did you ever think…?" her voice cracked. The anger she had felt dissappeared as quickly she had appeared. She was _not_ going to cry.

"Did you ever think that I was hurt because I though my best friend didn't trust me?" she looked up. Her eyes meeting his. But there wasn't any anger anymore. Only saddness and regret.

He started to walk towards her and he did something she hadn't expected. He hugged her. Astrid felt something wet going down her cheeks. Oh great, she was crying.

"I'm sorry Astrid. I'm so sorry" he whispered

"It's okay. I shouldn't have lied at you"

"I shouldn't have trusted Heather more than you" he responded.

"I shouldn't have screamed at you right now"

"hey, you were mad at me. And you had all the right to be. I should have told you all those times I was going to do something dangerous" she smiled.

"Now that I think about it, Heather has been the reason of all our big fights" she said.

"Huh, I never really thought about it that way" they were still hugging each other when he said that. She pulled away from the hug to look at his esmeralda eyes. She gave him a quick kiss and looked at him. His face was priceless. She simply smiled.

"what do you say we grab some dinner from the club house and go somewhere."

"I know just the place" he responded as he grinned.

20 minutes later they where at the south beach, looking at the full moon. He pretened to yawn and spred his arm so it was behind Astrid's back, pulling her closer. She pretened not to notice.

"you know what this reminds me of?" he asked

"what?" she asked smiling

"the first night in the Deathsong island, we were in the same position as we are now" she though about it and she saw that he was right. There was a moment of silence

"can I expect a kiss from you milady?" he asked. Astrid was quite shocked about what she just heard. But she forced herself to stay cool.

" I already gave you one today, so no, you can't expect a kiss from me Dragon boy"

"okay" he suddenly pulled her for a kiss that lasted like 7 seconds. But for those 7 seconds she felt great. When she pulled out of the kiss she punched him

"ow! You know, this is the reason of why I have a constant bruise on my shoulder"

"I said not to expect any kisses from me you mutton head!" she said angrily, but she really wasn't. He suddenly smiled.

"Aha! You said from _me_ , but you see milady, you can't expect the same from _me_."

She laughed and she was quite gald he was that Smart.

They stayed that way for a while, with Astrid's head on Hiccup's shoulder.

And for that moment, nothing else mattered .

I was just him and her.

Hiccup and Astrid.

Dragon Boy and Milady.

And she wouldn't have it any other way. Because she loved him. And nothing was going to change that.

 **OKAY. MY GOAL IN THIS STORY WAS TO WRITE MORE THAN 1000 WORDS AND I DID IT! YAY FOR ME! XD**

 **OH AND ONE MORE THING… I FINALLY FINISHED SCHOOL! (THE YEAR, NOT THE ENTIRE SCHOOL, I'M NOT GOING TO GO TO A UNIVERSITY, THAT'S MY SISTER) YEAH BABY!**

 **UNTIL NEXT STORY**!

 **HICCSTRIDLOVER12 OUT!**


End file.
